valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roebot56
Welcome Hi, welcome to Valkyria Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Roebot56 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ecchi garr (Talk) 17:24, September 22, 2010 Hey there If you just want a blank vehicle infobox, you can copy-paste it from Template:Infobox_vehicle. Leave any fields you don't have data for blank, and they won't appear on the page. Evil Tim 20:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, Roebot. Can you help out with these project on my talk page? [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 00:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) A little request I am personally interested in the new enemy class in VCIII that use shields and high power machineguns that also cause severe damage to tanks. Update- Thanks for creating the page guys, all it needs now is an image, if anyone has a copy of VCIII, I believe there is a screenshot take function, not actually sure, but if there is, try get a picture of them. I will try when I get my import some time this week/next week. : I found an image for you it's really all that I could find.Commissar88 14:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a good one. Let me see if I can edit it a little bit. 00:45, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for that, If I can ever figure out how the screenshot take function works in VCIII (when it gets delivered) I will try get one from in-game, probally the normal imperial one. :: I know there is more character info out there... Thanks to this wiki, I understand most the background details of the characters in VCIII. I have the game and am enjoying it massively (Ok, Not the court martial chapter, too many escort missions) despite being completely hopeless at japanese. Certain characters like No.100 (The Drill Instructor) have at least 2 pages worth of text in-game and yet, at the time of posting, have like 2 or 3 lines on the wiki. Anyone who could translate these in-game articles would help me understand the characters more. Main reason is that I want to know how all the nameless ended up in squad 422 in the first place. :It's awesome, isn't it? I mean, unlike VC2 where they always have so little space to write something, in VC3 such minor character still has that much info. I can't wait to get those info translated to write them here. 23:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) About VC1, VC2, VC3 Weapons categories Hi Roebot, I created these categories to house the tooltip pages only, like this one: Category:VC2 Weapons. I think all the weapon pages should be in the same category, which is Category:Weapons so it'd be easier for readers to navigate. Sorry for the misleading names. Btw, well done with all the edits, especially in Flamethrowers and Instruments. 00:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I put the stats of some ace drops in just since I had my PSP with me at time and those where the (Imperial) ace weapons I had, I forgot pistols though. VCIII Medals I wonder if anyone knows of/could write a guide that says how to get every medal (I know only how to get the ones that are from 1 and 2, for example excellence in armament is get every single non-dlc weapon. Re: Leon Hardins Yeah. I know. Steel Lv4 of any... it has been a total, royal pain... -__- Anyways, tried playing in Arlem Crash '(January post-game)? Gamefaqs said it is the best place to seek for steels. I haven't tried, though, will try it soon.... I have to get many other things too... well, thankfully my classes are all Lv50, so things are easy, just kick some.... The other pain is to seek weapon parts awarded after mission; they're all royal pain, only to complete these weapons....-__- Now I'm focusing on all part plans and aces, since I may missed some and I don't want to be annoyed by lack of plans later.... And Good Luck ;) 09:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I got all the aces, and the weapons parts are a menace, I find arlem (capture basecamp/camps) works best for steel, since you just use scout elites to run straight to them. I hate ace drops more than weapon (the weapon parts are dropped based on month mission is in, so sometimes its a ef-awful defend line mission, or a long off-road escort. I decided to dump VCII (250+ hours and still got about 25% of weapons/parts to go) and play the ultimately better (even though I can't understand a word of it) VCIII where these stupid crafting parts dont exist and it shows you what aces drop and what you have (no multi-drops sadly). I have to say best method for plans is go through every mission with aces (I skipped the kill all since I already killed that ace), still took forever.Roebot56 15:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Images from the art book The problem is what kind of settings do you use for your camera? I'm just using a compact Canon camera, nothing fancy but I set the image quality to superfine and set the size to about 3000x2000 pixel. After taking the photo, I use photoshop to clear out the background and finally resize it (making it smaller always makes it looks nicer). You also have to make sure that the page is flat out, not curling up and it doesnt get any reflection from the lights in your room while maintaining enough light so its not too dark, etc. 15:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) That explains it, my camera is a realtively small BenQ.Roebot56 16:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I forgot to mention a very important thing: your camera MUST have a Macro mode and you have to turn it on. A BenQ looks good enough to me since mine is also a small Canon 3000 IS 12:18, September 22, 2011 (UTC)